A Team Member Down
by graveofbutterflies
Summary: After eating a poisonous berry, James falls dangerously ill and it is up to Jessie and Meowth to take care of him. Please could you try this...I know it sounds lame...
1. Chapter 1

**A team member down.**

 **Chapter one.**

 **Hello, whoever's reading this and welcome to my fanfiction!**

 **This is about:**

 **James eats a poisonous berry, and gets sick and it is up to Jessie and Meowth to take care of him. Please review and say anything, good or bad...**

 **I don't own pokemon or any of their characters**

 **Enjoy!**

The sun rose over the woods, spreading beams of light through the trees. One of these beams hit a certain pink haired team rocket member, who was in the progress of waking her colleges up, but failing.

"Meowth! Stop moaning and get up!" Jessie shouted, shaking the cat pokemon furiously. She looked over to James, who was currently jamming a pillow over his head and muttering some very un-gentleman like words under his breath. Jessie sighed. "You too, James!" she said, giving Meowth one last violent shove.

"Jess...don't ya think it's a little early?" Meowth moaned, rising to his feet slowly. James rolled over onto his back and looked at Jessie with tired eyes, throwing his pillow to the side.

"The sun isn't even up properly yet..." he muttered and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm tired too!" Jessie said and yanked James to his feet, "But the stupid sunlight woke me up!"

"Still," Meowth said, wandering over to where the rest of his team was, "ya could've let me an' James have some beauty sleep!"

"Well, I wasn't prepared to wait for hours!"

James hung his head and sighed.

"Look, guys...we're up now, so there is no point in going back to sleep..." he said and smiled, "Besides, we can go and see some more of these alolan pokemon!"

Jessie smiled and started to pack the sleeping bags up.

"Great idea! Maybe we could catch some really cute ones..."

Meowth and James looked at each other and rolled their eyes. When it came to 'cute' pokemon, Jessie wasn't messing around.

"Nice one, Jimmy...I'll be surprised if we get any sleep tonight..." Meowth said, looking at the female team rocket member with a look of despair on his face. James grinned sheepishly.

"When I said that, I didn't mean to trigger one of Jessie's moods..." he whispered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"James! Don't forget your dictionary!" Jessie cried and James shuffled to collect it, yawning slightly. It was going to be a long day.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

James watched Jessie walk determinedly in front of him, wandering when she was going to stop. Or at least slow down. James sighed wearily, and looked down at Meowth, who he was currently carrying.

"You ready to walk yet?" he asked the pokemon, who wiggled his legs feebly.

"Nah, Jim..." Meowth replied. His stomach rumbled. "Can't we stop to have some food?!"

When Meowth mentioned food, James's stomach rumbled too. He groaned and shouted to Jessie:

"You must be hungry too! Please can we stop?!"

Jessie turned around, her expression unreadable. She paused.

"I guess I'm hungry too..." she said after some anxious waiting from Meowth and James.

"I wanna sandwich!" Jessie cried and stomped her foot. James face palmed. Meowth spotted this and tugged his shirt.

"Did you forget the food?" the pokemon asked a little too loudly. Unknown to them, Jessie had heard and turned her head around just as James shook his head.

"You what!" the female team rocket member cried and walked closer to them with a sour expression on her face. James paled and stepped back.

"We could find some berries or something!" he cried and dropped Meowth by accident.

"Ouch!" the pokemon cried, rubbing his tail. James looked down.

"Oops. Sorry Meowth." The pokemon glared at him. Meanwhile, Jessie was jumping in excitement.

"Great idea!" she said to James, "I always wanted to know where people got those juicy berries!"

James smiled and punched the air with his fist.

"Yes! Team rocket will get the best berries there is!" hewas cried.

"An' everybody seein' us eatin' them will be jealous!" Meowth cried happily.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

"A berry bush! Yummy!" Jessie cried. The bush in front of her had a variety of berries on, all of them they hadn't seen before.

"I'm gonna try this one!" Jessie cried, plucking a berry off. She put it in her mouth and her eyes went wide.

"This is amazing!" she cried and started putting more in her bag. James tried the berry, and he too was amazed.

"Meowth! Try this!" he said and handed one to Meowth.

"Get loads of them, Jess!" the pokemon said, chewing happily. James proceeded to pluck another type of berry off the bush. It was blue, and it had some darker patches on it.

 _Shouldn't I be more cautious?,_ James thought but then shrugged it off. It looked nice. James put it into his mouth.

"How does that one taste?" Jessie asked and James gagged. He clutched his throat and tears were steaming out of his eyes.

"Spit it out if it's horrible!" Meowth cried and James shook his head. With a strangled cry, he swallowed the berry and started coughing.

"Why didn't you spit it out?!" Jessie asked angrily.

"Not...polite..." James said in-between coughs. He suddenly shoved some of the nicer berries in his mouth, trying to get rid of the horrible taste.

"Hey! Stop wasting the berries!" Jessie shouted at him and wacked him around the head.

"Ow!" James cried, rubbing his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hello...here is the next chapter...bit more action.**

 **I don't own pokemon...**

 **Enjoy!**

James slowed down a little, suppressing a groan. Thankfully, Jessie and Meowth hadn't noticed his head ache, which now was probably turning into a migraine. James sighed and closed his eyes (still walking), trying to put up with the pain in his head- they should find a place to stay for the night soon; it was getting dark. Then, James thought, he could sleep the migraine off. James opened his eyes again and sped up so it didn't look like he was exhausted, which he was.

- _Earlier that day_ -

"Could we find somewhere to spend the night tonight, Jess?" Meowth asked, carrying a small bag of berries.

"I was thinking that..." Jessie said, walking slower, "I thought we could spend the night in one of those fancy Alolan hotels!" she swung the bag she was holding over her shoulder.

Meowth cried out happily and James smiled at the news.

"Team rocket deserves luxury at times!" he said and they all started to speed walk, getting excited. Suddenly, James felt a painful throb in his head, and automatically brought his hand up to it. Jessie noticed this.

"What's wrong?" she asked and stopped, getting Meowth's attention; the cat pokemon perked his ears up, ready to listen.

"My head just hurt for a second..." James said, shrugging his shoulders, "it's gone now..."

Satisfied, Jessie resumed walking again, Meowth practically skipping at her heels. James paused, and started to walk with them, feeling guilty for lying to his teammates. He wasn't even sure why he did. Rubbing his temple, James plastered on a fake smile, trying to ignore the fact that his stomach like it had a rubber band wrapped around it.

- _Back to present-_

Thank god his stomach was feeling okay again, James thought, but he wished his head would stop thumping. James tried to ignore the migraine and looked at the buildings they were passing, searching for a hotel. All the lights were glowing on shop windows, transforming the town from what it usually looked like in the day. Instead of stopping to look though, like he usually would, James looked away from them because it hurt his head more.

Jessie scanned the buildings, looking for a hotel she liked. She looked back at her other team members, seeing if they were okay. Meowth was gasping at everything, and ignoring the alolan Meowths who were looking at him curiously. James, on the other hand, was dragging his feet slightly; he also looked like he was ready to go to bed right there and then. Jessie wondered if he still had a headache, and decided to stay in the hotel she was passing instead of being picky.

"I like this one! Let's stay here!" she cried, pointing to the building. It wasn't the best, with it's shabby looking walls, but it would do- after all, Jessie thought, you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Meowth slipped in between her legs and pushed his face against the glass doors.

"Hey!" he said, "It actually looks pretty classy in there- don't ya think, Jimmy?!"

James looked through the doors.

"It does...we better go in, or the people will think we are stupid twerps." He said and together they pushed the double doors open.

"Welcome to the Ninetales hotel- how may I help?" said a man from behind the reception desk, who was wearing a blue blazer and a black bowtie. Jessie stepped forward and put her elbow on the desk.

"We would like two rooms please." She said and the man typed something on the computer. A alolan ninetales appeared next to him and watched.

"How many nights will you be staying?"

"Just tonight." Jessie answered and James tickled the Ninetales behind the ear.

"Okay- hope you enjoy your stay!" the man said and the Ninetales gave out a call. Meowth waved. The man fished out two keys from a draw under the desk.

"You are in rooms 29 and 30." He said, handing the keys to them. Jessie took one, and James took the other.

"What room is yours?" Jessie said, looking at the doors labelled 29 and 30. James turned his key over.

"30." He said and unlocked the door. It was a small-ish room with a little balcony. Not bad for a cheap price.

"I like Jessie's better." Meowth said from in between James's legs. He turned to Jessie. "Can I share yours?"

Jessie rolled her eyes and James managed to smile.

"Only if you don't get your fur everywhere..." she said and Meowth nodded.

"Night, Jimmy!" the pokemon said.

"Night."

Jessie closed the door behind her and James did too. He looked around, spotting the bed. To him, at that moment, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. No- in the universe.

"Finally..." James muttered and collapsed onto it with his clothes still on. Seconds later he was asleep, not noticing the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

The return of the author's note...

DON'T KILL ME FOR DOING ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT YOU NEED TO READ THIS!

As you know it is the summer holidays. Yey.

However, this means I will get hardly any time to write, and I am writing three stories currently...

So, this means that updates will be painfully slow, or (for some of my stories) none till term starts again in September. I'm SUPER sorry for this, but PLEASE hang in there- keep checking for updates, etc.

Again, I am sorry for this as some of my stories are entering major plot points...

If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to PM me, as I really appreciate it. Until next time...

HAPPY SUMMER HOLIDAYS!

Aaaaaaaand...

ENJOY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **Hello! Please review and say what you think!**

 **I don't own pokemon**

 **Enjoy!**

 _There was fire surrounding him. It was hot. Too hot. James tried to find an opening, but there was none._

James woke up, panting and sweating. He was uncomfortably hot. James sat up slowly and groaned.

Something was wrong.

Suddenly, he scrambled out of bed and dashed to the bathroom; James bent over the toilet and threw up. This lasted for roughly a minute before he was able to stop. Shaking, he shuffled away slightly and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Shit." He said and got onto his hands and knees. He was tired. He just wanted to sleep...

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

"James! Get up!"

James moaned and opened his eyes slowly. He was still on the bathroom floor. What time was it?

"James! I'm going to get breakfast!" Jessie's voice shouted from the room next to him.

"Alright..." James muttered and sat up slowly. Breathing heavily, he managed to stand up.

He felt like crap.

"At least I don't feel sick anymore..." the team rocket member said, thinking of some positives. Still, he didn't feel like eating anything. James sighed and caught sight of himself in the mirror. He looked like he just got hit by a truck. Great.

James turned on the taps (to his left) and splashed water on his face. Then he looked into the mirror again. He looked slightly better.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jessie tapped the table she was sitting at with her fingers impatiently, whilst Meowth crammed more food in his mouth.

"I'm fed up of waiting!" Jessie announced and glanced again to the doors leading into the dining room of the hotel. They needed to leave soon, or they would have to pay more money. Meowth gulped and leaned back in his chair.

"James has just overslept, Jess!" the pokemon said, sensing Jessie's worry. Jessie sighed again and ate more toast. Meowth suddenly started waving.

"'Bout time, James!" he said and Jessie looked up as James sat down. At first she didn't notice James's appearance. Then she did.

He had dark shadows under his eyes and was paler than usual. His eyes were also glazed over slightly. In short, he looked half dead.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jessie said quietly as James reached hesitantly for the toast that was in the middle of the table. James looked at her and smiled a little.

"Yeah..." he said even more quietly than she did, "I just didn't...I didn't get much sleep..."

Jessie looked at him suspiciously.

"No offense Jimmy," Meowth piped in, "but it looks like ya been hit by a ten tonne truck containing a Snorlax."

James smiled wearily and nibbled the corner of his toast. Just as he predicated, he didn't have an appetite.

"I know...look- I'm fine." James said and looked at Jessie and Meowth's faces of concern. "Really!"

Jessie and Meowth seemed to be convinced, and James ate a bit more of his breakfast.

"Ok- let's go!" Jessie said and stood up. Meowth crammed the last pieces of their breakfast in his mouth before doing the same. James took a little longer, regretting that he forced himself to eat. His stomach was churning uncomfortably, and a slight throbbing in his head meant that a migraine was coming on.

"James- come on!"

James looked around and saw that his comrades were at the other side of the hall. He walked over to them as fast as he could manage without being suspicious; the food smells were getting to him, making him feel sicker than before.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

James left the building first and breathed in deeply, glad of the fresh air. A brush of his leg meant that Meowth was next to him.

Jessie stretched her arms out wide and, full of a new determination, stepped in front of the rest of her team. James still looked half dead, and Meowth was yawning loudly.

"You got everything, James?" she asked. James blinked, like he was coming out of a daze.

"Oh...yeah, I think so..."

"Hey!" Meowth cried suddenly, making Jessie and James turn to him.

"What?" James asked.

"Why don't we have a break from the twerp an' his friends for a while, and explore this new region!" Meowth suggested and his team mates started to smile, "we ain't seen it properly yet!"

"Good idea." James said, nodding. Jessie nodded too.

"Well- there's no time to waste!" she said and started walking. Sighing, James followed, dropping his smile. He felt ten times worse than he had than when he woke up on the bathroom floor. He was uncomfortably hot and he seemed to have no energy. What made it worse was the fact that he felt like he was going to throw up any second.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 **Hi! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **I don't own pokemon or any of their characters**

 **Enjoy!**

Jessie looked at James worriedly, but knew better to ask if he was alright. James was the sort of person who liked to deal with his own feelings independently.

James looked like a wreck.

She slowed down a bit to make James feel like he didn't have to speed up, because he was lagging. Biting her lip, Jessie hoped that he would recover.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

James felt like shit.

His head was pounding, he felt like he was going to throw up and he was really hot.

He knew he was walking slower than a slowpoke, but he couldn't seem to go any faster. His vision grew blurry, and James started to be unaware where he was.

Actually, he felt worse than shit.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jessie cast a worried look at Meowth, and knew she wasn't just being stupid. Meowth kept looking back at James whilst trying to act natural. Jessie looked ahead again, trying to look for somewhere they could rest. However, there was nothing.

"James!"

Jessie quickly looked behind her and saw Meowth running over to James, who lay on the ground, unconscious.

"James!" she said and rushed towards him. Meowth had tears in his eyes and was trying not to cry.

"Jimmy- wake up!" he said and shook him slightly. Jessie knelt down beside him and felt his forehead.

He was burning up.

"Help me turn him over." She said as calmly as she could to Meowth. Meowth nodded, and together they gently turned him onto his back.

"James..." Jessie whispered and surprisingly, James opened his eyes slowly. He looked around.

"What...happened?" he asked in barely a whisper. All he could remember was feeling terrible, then...

"You collapsed..." Meowth said and James groaned.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." he muttered and got up suddenly.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Somehow, James had managed to run to some nearby bushes and was sick behind those. Jessie and Meowth rushed after him, and helped him get up again.

If James didn't look terrible before, he did now.

He was leaning on Jessie's shoulder heavily, and was only half awake. Sweat poured from his forehead and his eyes were glazed over. He needed help.

"James?" Jessie said quietly, aware that he probably had a migraine. James moaned a little in response. "We need to get you to a doctor, but to do that we have to walk...do you think you can do it?"

James hesitated, then nodded. Slowly, they began to walk. Meowth was ahead of them, looking for any kind of town.

It was alright for half an hour, but after that, James collapsed again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again**

 **I don't own Pokémon or any of their characters**

 **Enjoy!**

Jessie lay James down gently on the ground, under the shade of the tree. She brushed some hair from her teammate's face and, whilst doing so, placed her hand on his forehead. Frowning slightly, she withdrew it.

He's burning up, she thought worriedly.

"Here."

Jessie turned around and saw Meowth holding a thermometer out to her.

"I found dis in the first aid bag." The pokemon said, and Jessie noticed the first aid bag was lying behind him. Jessie took it gratefully and gently placed it in James's mouth.

There was silence as they watched it; the only sound was James's uneven breathing.

"102 degrees F." Jessie said, pulling the thermometer out. James sighed in his sleep.

"How did he ge' so sick all of a sudden?" Meowth asked and Jessie sat down beside James. She shrugged.

"He must've been sick this morning…he didn't want to eat anything…"

"Yeah- he looked terrible…"

Jessie sighed and turned to Meowth, having thought of an idea.

"Meowth- could you try and see if there is a lake or something nearby- cold water might come in handy." She asked. Usually, Meowth would moan and ask why him, but in the circumstance they were in, the cat pokemon nodded and left.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

 _Everything was dark. Where was he?_

 _It was so hot…_

 _James felt like someone had lit a fire around him, and left him trapped in the middle of it's circle._

 _He wanted to call but he couldn't._

 _He wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't._

 _He was trapped in eternal heat and darkness._

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Meowth walked through the woods determinedly in hope of finding a lake, or something close. The pokemon had grabbed a bucket before he left, in case he found some water. The bucket was now dragging across the floor, creating a rhythmic sound as it scrapped on stones and sticks. Every now and then, Meowth's ears would turn to the sound, or twitch a little.

Through the trees, the cat pokemon suddenly caught glimpse of water sparkling in the sunlight.

"'Bout time!" Meowth said under his breath and pushed his way through bushes and thorns to get to it.

The water was a crystal shade of blue and in it some water pokemon were playing and splashing. Meowth paid no attention to them and scooped the worn bucket he was holding into the lake, swished it about for a couple of seconds, then tugged it out carefully, not wanting to spill anything.

"Jimmy better get better now…" Meowth muttered, heaving the bucket back where he had just been.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Finally!" Jessie said as Meowth cake towards her, dragging a bucket full of water. She knew she was being unfair, but the best way to cope with her worry, she found, was snapping at other people.

"You try carrin' a bucket fulla water!" Meowth snapped back and handed it to Jessie. Jessie took it gratefully and dipped a flannel in it; she had managed to find one lurking at the bottom of her bag.

After doing this, Jessie then took the material out again, squeezed it, and placed it on James's burning forehead.

A sigh came from his lips, but nothing more.

"He needs rest." Jessie said into the silence, trying to sound confident. She felt Meowth sit beside her.

"How far did you have to go- to get the water, I mean." Jessie said after more silence.

"Not far- jus' a few metres." Meowth replied.

And the silence returned.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm soooooo sorry that this hasn't been updated for ages!**

 **I don't own Pokemon or any of their characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

All he saw first was blotches of colour.

Then lines, which grew wider.

And then they formed into more recognisable things, like the sky, and tree branches.

James groaned at the sudden light and tried to shield his eyes, but to no avail. It felt like all of his limbs had turned to mush.

Slowly, he started to register more and more things around him, and began to hear noises.

James closed his eyes again, feeling a migraine coming on, and tried to gather his thoughts; last time he remembered, he was in Jessie's arms. What happened since then?

James turned his head to the side and noticed that it was sunset; the sun was sinking below the volcanoes and mountains surrounding the region he was in. Then how long had he'd been lying here?

Suddenly, James noticed how hot and uncomfortable he was, and how sickly he was feeling. He groaned again, realising why his body wanted to sleep.

"James? Is dat you?"

James turned his head again and saw that Meowth was standing close to his head, smiling.

"Jimmy!" The cat pokemon cried happily and nuzzled his cheek against his in a cat like fashion. James was left stunned for a moment; Meowth never shown his cat-like side unless something serious had happened. However, he smiled weakly and managed to lift a hand to stroke him.

"Hey, Meowth." James said and let his hand fall to the floor again. Meowth stopped nuzzling him and placed a paw on his forehead.

"Ya still hot." Meowth stated with a hint of worry in his voice. James didn't hear him and instead was looking around for his other comrade.

"Where's Jessie?" He asked Meowth started to shiver. Why was he shivering? He was really hot!

"She fell asleep about half an hour ago." Meowth said. James tried to sit up but was stopped by a paw on his shoulder.

"That ain't a good idea, Jimmy…" Meowth said, yawning. James noticed this.

"Meowth, why don't you get some sleep?" He asked. Meowth yawned again but shook his head.

"Ya might get really sick again…" the pokemon said fearfully and James smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'll be fine." James replied and Meowth, satisfied, curled up by James's chest; James smiled at the affectionate action and felt his eye lids drooping too.

"Night, Meowth…" James murmured and placed his arm on the cat Pokemon's back before drifting off to sleep, not noticing how hot he was feeling or the migraine that was starting to take place in his head.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jessie woke up at dawn suddenly, not realising she had fell asleep in the first place.

"James." She breathed and quickly scrambled to where he lay, fearing the worst; however, what she saw shocked her.

James seemed to be sleeping peacefully and at his side lay a sleeping Meowth, who was nuzzling into him affectionately.

"Aww…" Jessie cooed, smiling. Meowth's ears perked up at the source of noise and the cat pokemon slowly woke up from his slumber.

"J-J-James?" Meowth said whilst yawning. Jessie caught his attention and made a hushing gesture, then pointed at the sleeping team member. Meowth looked around, caught sight of him, then nodded.

Stretching, Meowth walked to the bucket of water, and found that it was empty.

"Jess…" he whispered. Jessie turned around, switching her gaze off the sick comrade.

"What is it?"

"There's no more water." The pokemon said, pointing to the bucket. There was a pause. Then:

"Ya want me ta get some more?"

Jessie nodded gratefully.

"Please." She said; Meowth nodded then picked up the bucket and started to make his way to the lake again. Jessie watched him go, then bit her nails, worried over James.

What if he got worse?

Why hadn't she noticed sooner?

If she had, would James be in this position now?

A coughing fit pulled her out of her thoughts; Jessie quickly made her way to James.

Her team member had his eyes closed, but tears were leaking out of them because of the coughing which seemed never ending. Jessie pulled James into a more upright position to help him breathe whilst rubbing a comforting hand on his back.

"It's okay…" she muttered in his ear as James struggled on, his coughs coming out more harsh by the minute and his breathing grew weaker and weaker.

"J-Jess…" James managed to splutter in between coughs; Jessie felt tears fill in her eyes. No! She had to stay strong!

"I'm here. Your gonna be fine." Jessie said reassuringly, careful to keep her voice down in case of any migraines. James's coughing had noticeably calmed down, but his breaths were still coming unevenly and too quick.

Jessie felt James's forehead, and was shocked to find that it had burned up tremendously. She needed to get him to calm down.

"James," She said quietly. James's breathing slowed a little- just a little, but this shown Jessie that he was listening. She carried on.

"I need you to try and calm down." She ordered. James shook his head in his half-delusional state.

"I…I can't…"

"You can." Jessie said, "just follow my breathing."

Then, purposefully, she made her breathing louder and more slow. James looked up at her for a second with his glazed eyes, then shut them again, focusing entirely on his breathing; his head dropped onto Jessie's shoulder out of exhaustion.

"It's okay." Jessie repeated. James let out a few more harsh coughs, and some blood dribbled out of his mouth. Jessie felt a overwhelming sense of pity for him; blood coming out of the mouth like this usually meant that the chords in his throat were harmed by all the coughing he had been doing.

However, James's breaths had became more even than before, which made Jessie sigh in relief; that was, until she realised that James's temperature had probably show up during the whole ordeal.

Sure enough, when Jessie looked down at her comrade she saw that his eyes were glazed over (more obviously than before) and were staring into nothing, sweat now ran down his face and he was trembling weakly in her arms.

Gently, Jessie lay James back down beside her; James didn't seem to notice any of the movement at all- his eyes still stared into nothing and he still shook like a leaf.

Jessie then quickly grabbed the first aid kit, routed through it until she found the thermometer, and then made her way back to her comrade again. Just then, Meowth came running (as best as he could) with a bucket water. The pokemon took one look at the state of his friend then dropped the bucket he was holding; because he was such a small pokemon, no water spilt when this action occurred.

Meowth ran over to James and looked back at Jessie frantically.

"Wha' happened to him?" He asked. Jessie didn't answer and instead jammed the thermometer into James's mouth, which was already slightly open.

"Get some water on that flannel again." Jessie ordered and Meowth hurried off, desperate to do anything to help.

A beep sounded on the thermometer, and Jessie pulled it out of her teammate's mouth again to read the temperature.

"103.4 degrees F…" Jessie said worriedly and brushed some of James's lilac hair out of his face.

"James…" Jessie whispered; James's eyes were now only half open, looking at Jessie but not really.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello.**

 **I don't own pokemon or any of their characters**

 **Enjoy!**

Jessie replaced the flannel on James's head and sat down beside him. She then used some of the remaining water in the bucket to splash her face with, wishing it would wash away her worries.

It didn't.

There was a unzipping sound next to her and she turned around to find Meowth rooting through James's bag.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked the cat pokemon.

"Jus' seein' if there's anythin' useful." Meowth didn't look up and suddenly pulled out a small book. "I found James's book!"

Jessie rolled her eyes, and looked at the sea of trees that was surrounding them.

"Hey look!" Meowth cried. Jessie turned around again.

"What?"

"I found the berry that we ate!" Meowth was happily jabbing his paw on the page which, indeed, had the pink berry they ate two days ago. "I wonder where James's berry is…" Meowth muttered and flicked through more pages.

Jessie smiled fondly at Meowth, thankful that he was there with her- if he wasn't, Jessie was sure she would've had a breakdown by now. She looked back at James, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Better check his temperature…" Jessie muttered and found that she had lost the thermometer. Jessie had a small panic, until she realised she had left it in the bag.

"Meowth," Jessie asked, "could you pass me the thermometer?"

When Meowth didn't answer, Jessie was mildly annoyed.

"Meowth!" Jessie hissed, turning to face the cat, ready to tell him off; however, she stopped in her tracks, seeing the Pokemon was crying.

Meowth never cried unless…

Something really bad had happened.

Jessie saw that he was looking down at James's book, and curiosity and worry took over her.

"Meowth?..." Jessie asked quietly. Meowth was silent for a few seconds but then spoke, looking directly at the her.

"Jess…you know that berry that James ate?"

Jessie nodded, and Meowth sniffed before carrying on.

"Well I found it in here, an'…" Meowth trailed off, handing the book to Jessie; Jessie took it, and slowly looked down at the page.

And gasped out of shock.

On the page, there was the berry that James had eaten. And under it, bold writing read:

 **HIGHLY POISONOUS.**

"No…" Jessie muttered, then louder, "it's not true!"

She was ashamed with herself; she should've noticed that the berry was dangerous, she should've stopped James from eating it.

James.

Jessie crawled to her partner's side and brushed some of the lilac hair out of his face. Meowth was standing next to her, wiping his tears.

"James…I'm so sorry!" She whispered and Meowth nuzzled into her side comfortingly.

"It's…okay…"

Jessie opened her eyes and saw that James was looking directly at them both, smiling weakly.

"For…whatever you've done…I forgive you…"

Meowth let go of Jessie and lay at James's side, thinking:

What will happen to him?

…will this be the last time he will see his friend awake?

Meowth shook the thoughts out of his head, and focused on what was happening now.

"James…" Jessie whispered; James now had his eyes closed, but was still awake.

"That is…my name…" he breathed weakly and chuckled.

Jessie smiled.

"You still manage to be cheeky." She said and James smiled at the comment.

"How long have I been asleep for?" James muttered and Meowth saw that he had fell asleep before they could answer. Jessie bit her lip and felt his forehead.

"He hasn't had any water yet, has he?" Jessie asked randomly and Meowth shook his head. Jessie routed in her bag, and pulled out a battered water bottle; she tipped the last of the water from the bucket inside the container, and brought the cup to James's lips.

"James?" She whispered and when receiving no answer, she propped him up onto her knees.

"James…wake up."

James sighed in his feverish sleep but didn't wake. Jessie dripped the water on James's lips anyway; James chocked and awoke quickly, his glazed eyes searching for the cause of his rude awakening.

"Shhh…" Jessie comforted, and slowly James brought himself back to reality.

"Jess? Why did you…" he trailed off, not even strong enough to finish his sentence. He had a pounding migraine and his limbs ached all over, especially his stomach and throat; he was also very hot and nauseous.

"…I…" He muttered feverishly and closed his eyes again, trying to block out the sunlight.

"James- you need to drink something." Jessie said to him and shook him gently. James moaned and opened his eyes again, feeling more sick by the second; before, he had managed to hide how he was feeling- now trying to do that was just too much.

Jessie pulled James higher onto her lap, so that his head was resting on her chest, and began to push the cup to his lips.

James turned his head away, fearing that if he drank, he would throw it up.

He vaguely was aware of Jessie was saying something else- he could feel her vocal chords vibrating- but he was so out by this point he didn't even bother to try and hear what she was saying.

" 'm hot…" James muttered and closed his eyes again and swallowing down the bile that was creeping up his throat.

"Please James!" Jessie begged, bear tears- she ass pretty sure that James was making his condition worse by not drinking or eating; Jessie could feel some rib bones as she ran a hand down his side in a attempt to get him to focus. However, despite Jessie's pleas, when she pushed the cup on his lips again he moaned and turned his head out of the way. Jessie was almost in tears by this point. Meowth sat beside her encouragingly, edging her to try again.

"Please…" Jessie whispered and this time she wetted her finger and put it on James's charred lips. James opened his eyes at the action, and saw that Jessie was holding the cup in front of him.

Again.

James sighed in defeat- after wetting his lips, James realised how thirsty he was.

And he drank.

It wasn't much, but enough to keep him hydrated. For now.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own pokemon**

 **Enjoy!**

"I need to find some help." Jessie said into the silence and stood up determinedly. Meowth turned and looked at her.

"Sorry Jess, but I don't think anyone's gonna listen to ya." He said and Jessie ignored his comment. She straightened her skirt and wiped some remaining tears off her face.

"If anything happens," Jessie started to walk, without looking back, "send Marine…I should be gone for about forty minutes."

"Be careful." Meowth muttered, and turned back to James, who was furrowing his eyebrows in his sleep. The pokemon rewetted the flannel (he had got some more water a few minutes ago) and placed it back on James's forehead.

When he looked back at where Jessie was, she had gone.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jessie ran all the way to the closest town, determined to find help. She got there in record time, at now was taking a moment to get her breath back, whilst looking around.

The town was very small, more like a village, and there were no kind of pharmacies or hospitals in sight; only one pokemon centre. A few passers by were looking at her as they passed, and Jessie took the opportunity to ask someone.

"Excuse me?" Jessie asked to the nearest person; the lady turned around politely.

"Yes? What is it dear?" She asked. Jessie continued.

"Please…my teammate is sick…is there anywhere here that could help him?" Jessie straightened out from her doubled over position. The woman took one look at the red 'R' on her shirt and turned away, muttering things like 'criminals' and 'wanting attention'.

"Please come back!" Jessie cried out, but the woman kept walking; the team rocket member cursed and then proceeded to ask other people around her questions. However, after seeing her uniform, they would ignore her completely.

"Just a act!"

"Stupid criminals!"

"Stay away from me!"

Jessie, after realising she wouldn't get any help from the people around her, walked over to the one Pokemon centre that was available. She opened the door shyly and entered the building.

"Welcome to the Pokemon centre!" The nurse Joy said at the counter, and her Pokemon cried out softly with her, "How may I help?"

Jessie felt tears of relief spring into her eyes.

"My teammate is sick…he ate a poisonous berry and I don't know what to do! I know he's not a Pokemon but is there anything you can do to help?!"

The nurse Joy gasped and thought for a moment.

"How is he now?" She asked and Jessie answered:

"He's got a high fever and it doesn't seem to be breaking…last time I checked it was at 103 degrees…"

The nurse Joy muttered something to her Pokemon and it went out of the room.

"I've just sent my partner to get some medicine." The nurse said reassuringly, "it is only meant for Pokemon but it might help. I'm afraid that's all I can do here."

"Thank you." Jessie said and the Joy's Pokemon came back with a small bottle. Nurse Joy taken it off it and handed it to the other female.

"Here."

Jessie took it gratefully, and thanked her again before running off in hope that the medicine might help, even if it was just a little.

"Was that a team Rocket?" The nurse Joy asked her Pokémon as she watched Jessie go. "I hope her teammate gets better…"

-#!-#!-#!-#!

 _The fire was surrounding him fully now, and was closing in all too fast._

 _"Jessie?" James cried into the nightmare, "Meowth?"_

 _But his mind started to grow foggy, and all he was aware of was the fire._

 _The fire, which was trapping him._

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"James! Wake up!" Meowth cried out to the sick comrade, who had been tossing in his sleep for the past ten minutes, was now just lying lying completely still, sweating buckets. His breathing was also uneven and laboured, as if…

Meowth didn't want to think of that now.

Instead, he put the thermometer in James's slightly open mouth and watched it rise.

102…103…

The red liquid stopped just before it hit 104.

"You said you was okay!" Meowth whispered and pulled the thermometer out of James's mouth; the Pokemon snuggled onto his chest and lay down, wanting to make sure he was there for his friend.

"Don't die…" Meowth muttered, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

" _Don't die…"_

 _Am I dying? James thought and found that he was in complete darkness._

 _Am I?_

 _I don't want to…_

 _James closed his eyes, and focused on waking up, even if it was for one last time._

 _Because even if it was, he would die happy among friends._

-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Not…dead…yet…"

Meowth perked his ears up, not daring to believe…

James was smiling at him weakly.

However, Meowth didn't fail to notice that James's heart beat was slower than before, and that his eyes weren't exactly looking at him, or the fact that that his breathing was coming in gasps.

And, by the look on his face, Meowth guesses that James was in a lot of pain too.

This might be the last time…Meowth thought and nuzzled into James's chest.

"Heh…you're acting like a Meowth now…" James breathed, and raised a shaking hand to stroke the Pokemon's head. Meowth lifted his head to meet the hand.

"I am a Meowth!" Meowth cried out quietly, aware of a headache that may be in existence. James said nothing but smiled, scratching Meowth's ear. He then looked back at the sky.

"God, everything hurts…" James murmured and smiled at the sight of two Pipipeck flying into the tree sheltering him from the sun. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again.

"I miss…stealing Pokémon…" James said and his breathing hitched slightly. Meowth grinned.

"Yeah- can't wait to steal the twerp's Pikachu again!" Meowth could feel small trembles coming from James's body, but chose to ignore them. James smiled and stared at, now, nothing but a orange sky.

"Heh…yeah…" James muttered before closing his eyes again.

"Wake up!" Meowth cried out, realising that the emerald eyes did not reopen. The Pokemon heard a slow, weak heartbeat but wasn't sure how long it would last.

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! I'm back!**

 **I don't own pokemon**

 **Enjoy!**

Jessie ran all the way back with the small medicine bottle grasped in her hand like it was a lifeline.

She stumbled back into the clearing and saw that Meowth was shaking James, who was unconscious and breathing quickly.

"No…" she muttered and ran over, skidding to a halt on her knees at her teammate's side. Meowth looked up at her and Jessie saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Have you got something?" He asked and Jessie nodded, holding out the bottle of medicine; the Pokemon's eyes sparked with hope when seeing it.

Wordlessly, Jessie unscrewed the top and bent over James, who was breathing quickly as if he was in pain.

"James?" Jessie whispered. No response. "Please…"

Still, James didn't wake, oblivious to his teammates pleads. Giving up on waking him up, Jessie proceeded to gently lift his head with one hand, and started to pour the medicine in with the other. Meowth's eyes widened and he watched in anticipation.

James gave a weak cough, and tilted his head slightly away; Jessie let out a small sob and tried again.

"Please…I know it's probably not nice, but this will make you better, it will…" she said but James tilted his head away again. Jessie stubbornly pushes it back, and, more slowly this time, poured some more medicine down his throat. James coughed again, but the liquid didn't come leaking out, meaning that he had swallowed.

Jessie let out a sigh of relief and lay James back down gently, and Meowth resumed to lie next to him again.

However, Jessie couldn't relax.

The words of the Nurse Joy kept echoing back into her mind- that maybe the medicine would not work…

Jessie felt James's forehead, and felt that it was hotter than she had last checked. Meowth saw her do this, and lifted his head to explain.

"His temperature shot up...just before I thought…" he trailed off, nuzzling his head into his friends chest.

Jessie stroked him comfortingly, and waited for any movement.

-#!-#!-#!-#!

Nothing.

For the past few hours, nothing had changed in James's condition, apart from the fact that his breathing had became slower and more even and his temperature had lowered by 0.3 degrees. Meowth has fell asleep by him, but Jessie remained awake, despite it being dark.

James moaned suddenly, pulling Jessie out of her trance and causing Meowth to wake up with a start.

"James?" Meowth said, still half asleep. James coughed harshly and cracked open his eyes; Jessie smiled fir the first time in days.

"Huh? What…" James said blearily, and Jessie took the flannel off his head because she thought that James wouldn't like it that much.

"You're awake again!" Meowth said happily and nuzzled into him. James, shocked by the sudden movement, did nothing for a few seconds but then raised a clumsy hand to tickle Meowth's ears with.

"How are you feeling?" Jessie asked quietly, not failing to notice that sweat was still visible on his forehead. James thought for a second.

"Not as bad as before…I have a small headache and I feel hot still…but my stomach doesn't hurt anymore…" he said and Jessie smiled and started to search for the thermometer. James watched her, only half awake, and then stroked Meowth comfortingly again.

"Ya know, we thought you were a gonna…" Meowth said and James smiled weakly.

"Not today."

Meowth grinned and leant into James's touch, forgetting to act like a gangster.

"Got it." Jessie muttered and shuffled back towards her sick teammate.

"Open up." She ordered and James obeyed; Jessie placed the thermometer in his mouth and James waited patiently.

"102." Jessie pulled out the thermometer and Meowth gave a small cheer. James smiled again.

"I guess I got really bad, huh?" James muttered and his eyelids started to droop; Jessie smiled and nodded.

"We weren't really prepared for the trouble."

James laughed and closed his eyes and just before he fell asleep, he muttered:

"Make it double…"

Jessie smiled fondly and joined the sleeping group (at some point, Meowth had fell asleep again) and fell asleep, her mind finally at rest, knowing that her teammate would be okay, and soon they would be reaching for the stars above once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! This might be the final chapter…I'll clarify at the end.**

 **I don't own pokemon…**

 **Enjoy!**

"Take the medicine."

"Mm mm."

"James."

"Jessie."

"Don't get cocky."

"Don't make me take it."

"Stop acting like a child!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

Meowth groaned and continued to watch Jessie try to persuade James to take his medicine. James was bravely putting up a fight because, from what Meowth grasped, the medicine was horrible.

However, the medicine had done it's job.

Although James was too weak to be up and about yet, his temperature had dropped to 101 and he was no longer having migraines or stomach aches and had also gained some of his usual appetite back; the worst he had in the past few days was some minor headaches.

Jessie was kneeling next to James furiously, trying to shove the medicine in his mouth, but James kept turning away.

"Just shove it down his throat!" Meowth yelled in what he thought was a helpful way, but made no attempt to physically help Jessie.

"What do you think I'm trying to do Meowth?!" Jessie yelled back angrily and jabbed the bottle in James's mouth. James cried out in surprise and pushed the bottle away.

"Stop being so immature."Jessie said in frustration.

"But the medicine tastes horrible!"

"Do you want to steal Pikachu again."

"…yes…" James sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat; slowly, he held his hand out for the medicine and Jessie passed it to him. James paused for a few seconds then downed the rest of the bottle, shuddering.

"That wasn't that bad, was it?" Jessie said in a patronising tone. James just glared at her.

"Ya look thrilled ." Meowth said to James and lay down lazily.

"It tastes like someone thought it was great to cook dirt and vomit." He answered and began to pick one of his nails out of boredom.

"Well it was meant for Pokemon."

"I can see that."

"Stop moaning." Jessie cut in just before Meowth could say anything back.

"When can I get up again?" James asked and resumed to picking his nails.

"When you are able to."

"But I can…" James whined and Jessie rolled her eyes.

"That's what you said yesterday and you didn't even make it off the floor."

It was true. James had tried to get up yesterday but only made it into a sitting position before having to stop.

"Geez Jess," Meowth said curiously, "since when did you become a nurse?!"

"Actually, before I chose team rocket, I wanted to be a nurse and had training!" Jessie snapped and James raised his eyebrows.

"Forgot about that." James shuffled into a more upright position and went back to his point before hand. "Please can I get up?!"

Jessie looked into James's face and found that there was no persuading him. Irritably, She said, "Fine."

James gave a smile and started to pick himself up, having to rest every often. Meowth could see that Jessie was on the verge of sitting him back down, and amused it amused the Pokemon; Jessie could act very stubborn and uncaring, but actually she worried about others quite a lot.

James slipped and the other team rocket members rushed to his side in case they could help in any way. Jessie helped James up and let him lean on her, whilst Meowth watched happily.

"Told you I could do it." James said smugly a few minutes later, when he was standing up right on his own. Jessie rolled her eyes but was smiling too at her friends achievement.

"So Jess was wrong." Meowth started to laugh, "despite all that boasting about bein' trained."

"I wasn't boasting, you idiot!"

"Yes ya were!"

James laughed weakly at Jessie's side and tried to take a step foreword without alerting his comrade; he was sure that they would say he was still recovering, and he probably was, but James could be as stubborn as Jessie at times.

Bad idea.

James's legs collapsed beneath him unexpectedly and left James kneeling on the floor. When this happened, Meowth cried "James!" and Jessie gasped audibly and immediately dropped to his side.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly and James smiled.

"I'm fine…I guess I'm still not fully recovered…" James tried to get up again, but was gently pushed down by a paw and a hand.

"Ya better rest now, Jimmy." Meowth said as they forced James to lie down.

"I'm fine…" James tried to say, but could feel his eye lids drooping.

"I expect you to eat something when you wake up again, or I'll shove it down your throat." Jessie said and James smiled sleepily.

"I would say you're joking, but you're probably not." He muttered and fell asleep still smiling slightly.

"I'm glad he's gettin' better." Meowth said into the silence, and Jessie nodded.

"Me too."

-#!-#!-#!-#!

 _A week later:_

"Looks like your time has run out, twerp!" Jessie cried happily, waving a net containing Pikachu in one hand. James and Meowth laughed behind her, James holding a large gun which presumably shot the net at the pokemon. In front of them, the 'twerp', Ash Ketchum, was standing in front of them in a wide stance.

"Litten, I choose you!" The twerp yelled and threw a poke ball into the air.

"He's got another Pokemon?!" Team Rocket all yelled at once and started to panic as Ash yelled a attack to Litten.

"Use fire fang on the net!"

Litten obeyed and soon the once secure net was lying in pieces on the ground and Pikachu was free.

"That's it!" Jessie yelled as James aimed his gun Pikachu again, "Go Mim-"

* _ZAP_ *

Pikachu had used thunderbolt, and now team Rocket we're shooting through the sky.

"Where's Beware? It usually picks us up by now…" James wondered out loud whilst sitting crossed legged in the air. Jessie, who was in a lying position, shrugged.

"Beware has a life too ya know." Meowth pointed out.

"I guess we don't then." Jessie muttered before yelling with her teammates:

"Looks like team Rocket's blasting off again!"

 **The end.**

 **Did you like this? Please please please review!**

 **If you want me to do another pokemon fanfic about team rocket, please say and/or leave a suggestion!**

 **Looks like team Rocket's blasting off again!**


End file.
